A Father and A Hero
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: After adopting Spencer as a baby, David Rossi enjoys fatherhood so much that he decides to foster and hopefully adopt more children. Join David on his journey through fatherhood and parenting kids from troubled backgrounds. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Meet the Family

I started this story in my google docs a while ago. This fanfiction was inspired David Rossi's line, "He was left in a basket on the steps of the FBI." from season 4 episode 12

* * *

"Each morning, we are born again. What we do today is what matters most." -Buddha

Thirty year old David Rossi woke up at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning up to the voices of his children and foster children arguing.

"I can do it, Dee. I'm not a baby." He heard his five year old son Spencer Rossi insist

"Stay away from my Penny!" Said the voice of nine year old Jennifer Garcia over her twin sister Penelope's soft cries.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer." Sixteen year old Emily Prentiss' voice replied, "I'm sorry, Penelope. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

David walked out of his room to find spilt milk on the kitchen floor, Jennifer hugging a crying Penelope, and now Emily Prentiss and thirteen year old Derek Rossi were arguing.

"What is going on out here?!" David asked in a firm voice

Emily stopped and turned to David, "Sorry for waking you, Mr. Rossi." She cowered slightly and then ran off to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry papà." Derek apologized

"I'm sorry papà. I spilled." Spencer stated

David nodded, "It's okay, kids." Then he added, "Derek, help Spencer clean up the milk. And Spencer, let your brother pour the milk."

Derek and Spencer both nodded to their father.

David walked towards Jennifer and Penelope, "Hey Penelope, are you hurt? Can I see?"

Jennifer stood protectively in front of her younger twin, "Stay away from my sister. We don't need your help. I can take care of her." She takes Penelope's hand, "Come on, Penny. I'll help you. Just like always."

Penelope took Jennifer's hand as she sniffled, "Okay Jenny."

David gave a sigh. He headed to Emily's room and knocked on the door, "Emily, it's Dave. Can I come in?" There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"Emily?" David questioned before opening the door and noticing that Emily was gone and her window was wide open. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, "Oh Emily, where are you?"

David couldn't believe she had run again. This was the third time she ran in the five months she had been with him. He heads back out to the living room, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Papà?" Derek asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Are Jennifer and Penelope okay?" He worried about the younger kids. He didn't worry about Emily. She had made it very clear that she didn't want to be worried about.

"It's Emily." David said, "She ran away. I'm going to go look for her. You're in charge, Derek." Then he added, "Please check on Jennifer and Penelope."

Derek nodded, "Okay Papà. I will."

David rushed out the front door and got into his car to drive around and look for Emily.

Meanwhile at the house with Derek and Spencer. The younger boy had a few questions for his big brother about Emily.

"Why does Emmy keep running away, bubba?" Spencer asked Derek, "We're not mean to her, and neither is Papà."

Derek sighed, "Emily has problems trusting people, Spence. It's nothing personal against us or Papà. She just needs help."

"Well Papà is trying to help her. Why won't she accept it?" Spencer wondered

"I don't know, Spence." Derek replied

Spencer gave a nod, "Okay bubba."

Meanwhile with David, he found Emily sitting on a park bench about ten blocks from his house. The park is across the street from the house where Emily lived with her parents. Her and her friend Matthew used to hang out every day after school.

David sat down next to Emily on the bench, "I knew I'd find you here."

Emily didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"You know, Emily, we've talked about this. You can't keep running. What happens if the time comes when you run away further then this bench and I can't find you? What happens if the police have to become involved? You are aware that if that happens DCPS could take you away from me." David informed the teen girl

Emily still didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him.

"Is that what you want? Is that what you are trying to do? Get taken away?" David asked

Emily just shrugged. It kind of was, but she wasn't going to admit it to his face.

"Come on, bellissimo." David urged, "Please talk to me."

Emily sighed and took a breath, "I'm sorry for running away. I just...I couldn't take it anymore though. All I do is mess up and I keep messing up. I didn't mean for Penelope to get hurt, but you know how she is. She likes to know everything about everyone."

David gave a nod, "Yes, she does. So tell me what happened?"

"She…um…she was snooping around in my stuff. I told her to stop because I had big kid stuff in it. Then Jennifer told me not to tell her sister what to do, so I backed off. The next thing I knew Penelope was crying while holding her finger, and my pocket knife was open and on the ground with drops of blood on it." Emily explained, "I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I'm sorry."

David took Emily's hands into his own as he looked into her eyes, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean for anything to happen, but why do you have a pocket knife anyway? Where did it come from?"

Emily swallowed, "Um I took it from my foster brother's room when I was thirteen. I took it for protection after…" She trailed off.

"After what, sweetheart?" David inquired

"It doesn't matter. Can we just go home now?" Emily changed the subject remembering that she couldn't talk about what had happened.

"Of course, but I will always be available to listen if you ever want to talk." David responded as they walked to his car

Emily nodded as she got into the backseat. David got into the driver's seat and drove back to his house, which he calls a mansion because of its large size.

That night when everyone is sleeping Jennifer wakes up to feel a wet bed. She feels her pants and they aren't wet. She touches her sister Penelope, who shares a bed with her, and she is wet. Penelope clothes are soaked and she is whimpering softly in her sleep.

"Penny?" Jennifer called to her sister, "Penny. Penny!"

Penelope jolted awake and turned to look at her sister, "What, Jenny?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare, Penny." Jennifer replied, "Do you remember?"

Penelope shook her head. She jumped when she noticed that the bed was wet, and then she realized that her clothes were also soaked. She had sweat through them.

"It's okay, Penny." Jennifer soothed, "Come on, go change your clothes and I'll change the sheets."

Penelope nodded as she crawled out of bed. She looked in her drawer for a fresh change of pajamas.

Meanwhile Jennifer headed out to the hall to look for sheets in the linen closet. Unfortunately for Jennifer, she couldn't reach the shelf with the sheets and she didn't know what sheets to use for the bed. She tries to climb the shelves to reach the sheets, but she slips and falls. Being the light sleeper that Emily is, she wakes up hearing the noise and goes out into the hall to see what's going on.

"Hey Jennifer." Emily spoke softly, "What are you doing awake?"

Jennifer stood up quickly, "Nothing."

Emily gave her a look, "Really? Do you think I was born yesterday? Why are you looking in the linen closet?"

Jennifer took a breath, "Penny had a nightmare. The bed is wet. I need to change the sheets."

"And you can't reach." Emily concluded, "It's okay. I'll help you." She grabbed a pink and blue striped sheet set off the shelf and handed it to Jennifer, "Here you go. Would you like some help putting them on the bed? The fitted sheet can be a little tricky."

Jennifer shook her head, "No thank you. Thanks for the help though." She headed back inside her room and then closed the door.

Emily sighed softly. She felt bad for Jennifer. No nine year old should be that closed off. She stared at the closed door for a moment and then headed back inside of her own bedroom.

"Each of you has a purpose. It is different, it is distinct, it is divine." -Patricia T. Holland

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Family Growth

"Home should be an anchor, a port in a storm, a refuge, a happy place in which to dwell, a place where we are loved and where we can love." -Marvin J. Ashton

The next day, Jennifer and Penelope are the first ones awake. Jennifer is in the kitchen cooking oatmeal, while Penelope is standing outside the kitchen. Jennifer told her sister to stand outside the kitchen so she doesn't get hurt.

Spencer wakes up smelling food. He thinks that his father is cooking, so he walks out of his room and heads to the kitchen. When he sees Jennifer cooking he stares in shock for a moment and then speaks.

"You're not supposed to be cooking." Spencer told the older girl.

Jennifer turned around to face Spencer, "You're just a little kid. You're only five. I'm nine. I can cook."

"I'm telling my Papá. You're not allowed to cook. Papá is going to give you time out." Spencer said as he ran off to his father's room.

"I'm scared that Mr. Rossi will be mad just like Spencer said, Jenny." Penelope spoke softly

Jennifer looked at her sister and smiled, "It's okay, Penny. Everything will be fine."

"What if he hits you like Mrs. Gainey used to?" Penelope wondered

"It doesn't matter. You'll be safe. Remember, I'll always protect you just like Roz protected us." Jennifer assured. Roz, or Roslyn was Jennifer and Penelope's older sister. She had died protecting her younger siblings two years ago.

Penelope gave a nod, "Okay Jenny."

Meanwhile in David's room, Spencer climbs up on the bed to wake up his father.

"Papá! Papá! Wake up!" Spencer exclaimed

David sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I'm up, Piccolo Genio. I'm up, baby. What's wrong?"

"Jennifer is cooking." Spencer informed

"What?!" David asked shocked as he climbed out of bed and headed out of the bedroom. Spencer followed after his father.

When David sees Jennifer in the kitchen cooking oatmeal, David rushes over to the child, removes the pot from her hand, and carries her out of the kitchen.

Jennifer kicks and squirms as David picks her up, "Let me go! Let me go! Penny, save me!"

A frozen, scared Penelope doesn't know what to do, so she starts screaming loudly.

David sets Jennifer down on the couch, and then he turns to Penelope, "Hey Penelope, it's okay. You don't have to scream. Your sister is fine."

Penelope stops screaming and looks at him, before giving a small nod. She walked around him and sat on the couch next to her sister, and hid slightly behind her twin.

David turned back to face Jennifer, "Jennifer, I didn't mean to scare you, but you scared me. Do you know why I carried you out of the kitchen?"

"No." Jennifer replied as she shook her head, "I was just making oatmeal. Penny and I woke up and were hungry. You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I didn't think it would be a problem if I cooked. I'm sorry."

David sighed softly, "The reason I don't want you to cook, at least without adult supervision is because cooking is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. And I forgive you."

"Okay. I'm really sorry, sir." Jennifer apologized again

"It's okay. You didn't know. You were just doing what you've done in the past." David assured the girl. Jennifer just gave a nod.

David smiled at the twins and then headed into the kitchen to finish the oatmeal that Jennifer had started. Soon Emily walked out of her house room sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"What was with all the yelling?" Emily asked with Derek trailing behind her

"Penelope screamed." Spencer stated

Jennifer looked over at Emily and Derek, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I got scared. Penny was just trying to help me."

"It's okay." Derek replied, "I understand."

"Do you mind if I sit down between you two?" Emily asked as she looked at Jennifer and Penelope.

Penelope looks at her twin and then nods to Emily, who smiles softly and sits down on the couch between the twins.

"I know what it's like to be scared. Before being placed with Dave, I was scared all the time. I had foster parents that weren't nice, and I can tell that you both have too. Sometimes I am still scared, even though I know I am safe here, and I can promise you both that you are safe here too." Emily explained

"Two years ago our older sister died protecting us, but I don't know how." Jennifer said, "Penny didn't see anything. I didn't let her look at our sister Roslyn after our foster father was done with her."

Emily nodded sadly, "Oh, I'm sorry. If I may ask how did she die?"

Jennifer took a breath, "She bled to death from..." She looked down and pointed discreetly at her private part.

Emily gave a nod, "Oh..um...I'll tell you when you're older."

"Why can't I know now?" Jennifer wondered. She carefully took Penelope's hand.

Penelope looked at Emily with her signature puppy dog eyes that always worked on Roslyn.

Emily shook her head, "No. I'm sorry, girls, you're just too young. You shouldn't know about such things. I'm sorry that you saw what you did, Jennifer."

"It's okay." Jennifer assured Emily.

Soon they heard David call out 'breakfast!' from the kitchen. Derek and Spencer rushed into the kitchen, while Jennifer, Emily, and Penelope took their time.

Penelope stood up from the couch and stepped over to Emily. She lifted her arms up to the teen who was already standing. Emily looked at Penelope and then at Jennifer.

"Penny trusts you. She wants you to carry her." Jennifer said

Emily smiled softly as she picked up the younger girl. Penelope and Jennifer may have been nine, but they were the size of seven year olds. Penelope was easy to pick up, even for Emily, who is only sixteen. Emily carried Penelope as she headed into the kitchen with Jennifer for breakfast.

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not." -Jodi Picoutt

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Look Who's Talking

"I can't fixate world's problems. But I will do what I can do to make a difference where I can." -Unknown

The next day, David woke up and got ready for work. He made some pancakes for breakfast, and then heads into Emily's room.

"Hey Em, you don't have to wake up now, but I just want to tell you that I have to head into work. You and Derek are in charge while I'm gone." David explained "I made pancakes. They're in the kitchen. Spencer will be up soon, so when you hear him you'll have to get up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emily mumbled, "Okay Dave. Bye."

David smiled softly, "Okay bye, Em. I love you. I'll see you tonight." Then he exits the bedroom and heads to the front door. He hears little footsteps pitter-pattering on the floor. He turns around to see not Spencer like he was expecting, but Penelope instead. "Hey kiddo." He greeted with a smile, "Good morning."

Penelope stood staring at David for a few moments, "Why are you leaving, Mr. Rossi?"

"I'm going to work, sweetheart." David replied, "And you can just call me Dave. You don't have to call me Mr. Rossi."

"That's what daddy said, but then he didn't come back." Penelope said softly "Are you going to come home, Dave?"

David nodded, "Yes, I will. I promise, Penelope. I will always come home to you, Jennifer, Spencer, Derek, and Emily."

Penelope gave a small nod, "Okay." She headed into the kitchen where she say the pancakes and smiled. She got a plate and put a couple of pancakes on the plate before driving some syrup on top.

Then David headed out the door and then got into his car and drove to work. Upon arriving at work, Gideon greats David with a smile.

"Hey Dave, how's life at home with the kids? How are Emily and the twins doing?" Gideon wondered

"Well Emily's good. A couple days ago she ran away again, but after a long talk we had a major break through. I think she finally understands how dangerous running away is. I don't think she's going to be running away again." David explained "Jennifer is still very guarded though. And Penelope, well she talked to me today. It's the first time she talked to anyone other than her sister, so that's very big."

Gideon smiled, "Wow! That's amazing."

"Yes it is." David replied, "So do we have a case?"

Gideon nodded, "Yes." He showed David the case file.

Meanwhile back at the Rossi residence, Penelope is sitting at the table eating her pancakes while drinking a glass of milk. Emily woke up and headed out of her bedroom.

"Hey Pen. Good morning." Emily greeted as she headed towards the kitchen

Penelope looked over at Emily and smiled, "Hi Emmy."

Emily smiled to herself. Penelope talked! She didn't want to make it seem like a big deal, but on the inside she was doing jumping jacks and somersaults, because Penelope talked to someone other than Jennifer for the first time.

Emily's thoughts were soon interrupted by Jennifer's shouts of 'Penny! Penny!'.

"I'm in the kitchen, Jenny!" Penelope called back

Jennifer was heard racing into the kitchen. She looked at her twin, then at Emily, and then back at her twin, "Penny, why'd you leave bed without waking me?"

Penelope shrugged, "I heard a noise."

"I thought we had an agreement, Penny. You don't leave the room without me." Jennifer said

Penelope nodded, "I'm sorry, Jenny."

"Hey Jennifer, you know that you and Penelope are safe in this house." Emily assured, "I promise."

"I just want Penny to be safe." Jennifer stated

Emily gave a nod, "I know. I can understand that feeling. I don't have siblings, but I have had younger foster siblings in abusive foster homes before, and I always protected them. So I understand your desire to protect Penelope, but you don't have to do that here. You can let your guard down. It's safe here. I promise."

"I'll try." Jennifer replied

"That's all I want. It all starts with the decision to try." Emily responded

Derek, who has Spencer on his back, comes galloping in the room and neighing like a horse.

Emily shook her head, "Derek, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hell is a bad word, Emmy." Spencer added as he jumped down and then headed into the kitchen.

"No it's not, Spencer." Emily informed

Derek spoke, "I'm having fun with my brother."

"Well you're acting like a child." Emily stated

"So it's a crime to have fun?" Derek asked

Emily gave a soft sigh, "No, it's not a crime to have fun, but you're supposed to be responsible. You are the second oldest. When Dave decides he's had enough of me and sends me away, you will be the one in charge."

"So what, I should be like you? Acting like an adult?" Derek wondered

Emily shook her head, "No. Just act a little less like a five year old."

"Yes mom." Derek replied sarcastically.

"Don't fight." Penelope said as she looked up at her older foster siblings

Jennifer hugged her twin and whispered, "It's okay, Penny. Emily and Derek are not mama and daddy."

Emily looked over at Penelope, "We're not fighting, Penelope. We're just having a discussion."

Penelope gave a slow nod, "Okay."

Later that day, Penelope and Jennifer are playing with some barbies and Spencer is reading a book. Emily and Derek are sitting on the couch. Emily is texting on her phone and Derek is staring off into space.

"Hey Em?" Derek called as he looked over at Emily

Emily glanced over at him, "Yeah?"

"What you said earlier about Papá sending you away, you know that won't happen, right?" Derek wondered

Emily shrugged, "Sure. Whatever."

"He won't. I thought the same thing at first, but he never did." Derek stated, "He didn't do it with me, so he won't do it with you. I promise."

Emily looked at him blankly, "Okay. Whatever you say."

"Also Spencer was really upset when you ran away again two days ago. He asked me why you kept running away, which got me thinking." Derek explained, "I'm curious. You're safe in this home. Papá isn't going to hurt you, so why do you keep running away?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know, Der. Can we just not talk about it?"

Derek nodded, "Sure, but can we talk about why you're in foster care. What happened to your parents? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. Now don't talk about my parents." Emily warned him

Derek took a breath, "My dad died when I was nine. He was killed in front of me. My mom couldn't cope with the loss of her husband. She died of a drug overdose a year later." Then he asked, "Are your parents dead?"

"No." Emily replied as she scrunched her nose "Nothing like that. It's just…I don't like talking about them and I don't want people taking bad about them either."

"That's understandable." Derek told her, "So your parents are alive and they don't want you? That must hurt."

Emily gave a nod, "It does. They left me behind. My mother is the diplomat Elizabeth Prentiss. We were always moving. I was eleven when we moved to DC. We had been here for less than a year when my mom got a new assignment. I had a friend that I didn't want to leave behind, so my parents left me behind. They told me if I didn't want to leave they wouldn't force me." She took a breath, "I was barely twelve years old."

"I'm sorry, E. I didn't know." Derek apologized

"Maybe that's why I keep running away, because I figured if my biological parents could leave me why would anyone else want me. I thought it would be easier for me to leave if I left on my own terms." Emily declared. Then she shrugged, "It worked with all my other foster parents. They all just gave up on me. I thought Dave would give up on me too."

Derek shook his head and then he hugged Emily, "That would never happen. Papá doesn't give up on anyone. I tried acting out to get him to give up on me the first few months I was with him."

Emily hugged Derek back, "Thanks for talking with me, Der."

"You're welcome, E. It's no problem. That's what brothers are for." Derek replied

Emily smiled, "I've never had a brother before."

"Well get used to it, because I'm going to be your brother for the rest of your life." Derek assured

Emily laughed slightly, "Okay."

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart." -Helen Keller

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Sibling Bonding

"I don't care about whose DNA has recombined with whose. When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching, they are your family." -Jim Butcher

A week has passed since Emily's talk with Derek, she has thought a lot about what he said and she's realized that she doesn't really want David to send her away. She wants to stay with this family forever. She wants to be a permanent family member. She wants to carry the last name Rossi, but if she does, she wants to change her middle name upon being adopted, because she currently bears the name of the mother that left her, as her middle name. She strolled and googled baby names to find a name that she would like to have as her middle name, and after three days she found a name that she liked. The name is Hope.

It's Saturday, David is working in his in-home office, Spencer is reading with Jennifer, and Derek got roped into playing barbies with Penelope, but Emily could swear that he's enjoying it. Emily smiles at her siblings and then headed to David's office and knocked softly on the door before letting herself in.

"Hey beautiful, how can I help you?" David wondered

Emily stepped toward his desk as she took a breath, "I need to talk to you. I need to apologize for how hard of a time I've been giving you, and for all the times I ran away, so I'm sorry."

"I've already forgiven you, Emily." David replied, "What's this about?"

Emily bit her bottom lip, "Um…I've been thinking. I really like it here. You're the nicest foster parent I've ever had. I feel like this is my home and my family. You saved me, and gave me a family. Now I want to make it official." Then she took a breath, "Papá? Will you adopt me?"

David smiled as he stood up to hug Emily, "Of princessa, of course I'll adopt you. I love you."

"I love you too, Papá." Emily replied as she hugged him back. "And when you adopt me I want to change my middle name to Hope."

"Are you sure? Your middle name is so pretty and elegant." David told her

Emily nodded, "Yeah. Elizabeth is my mom's name. I don't want a middle name that reflects the past. I want a middle name to reflect the future and hope you have given me, so I chose Hope as my new middle name." She smiled, "What do you think? Emily Hope Rossi?"

David smiled, "I love it."

Meanwhile with Derek and Penelope in Jennifer and Penelope's room. Derek is playing Barbies with Penelope, whose Barbie is named Karen and Derek's in Danielle. There are some mini Barbie's little sister Barbies, whose names are Desiree, Lacey, and Molly.

"Desiree and Lacey are twins. Molly's their big sister." Penelope spoke softly.

Derek nodded, "Okay."

"And Karen is their mean foster mom. Danielle is the foster mom's biological teenage daughter. She's mean too." Penelope added

"Okay." Derek agreed, "We can start the game whenever you like."

Penelope moved Lacey and Derek moved Desiree and had them enter the Barbie house. Penelope controlled Karen with her other hand.

"Desiree! Lacey! Get your asses in her now!" Penelope spoke in a mean, stern voice as she trying to sound like an adult.

"Yes, ma'am." Derek had Desiree say. He spoke in a high pitched tone, trying to sound like a girl.

Penelope giggled softly and then stopped. She spoke in Karen's, "Why are you late?!"

"It was my fault. I'm sorry." Penelope spoke in Lacey's voice. It was soft and timid like Penelope's own voice. She hid Lacey behind Desiree.

Derek soon realized what Penelope was doing. She was acting out one of her and Jennifer's foster homes. He took a breath and then spoke in Desiree's voice, "We...uh missed the bus. I'm sorry, ma'am."

Penelope controlled Karen and had her grab Lacey by the hair, "You're getting a cold shower, and then you'll get the belt." Penelope spoke in Karen's voice.

"No! Please don't hurt my sister." Derek spoke in Desiree's voice.

Penelope had Karen drop Lacey but instead of having Karen grab Desiree, she threw Karen across the room. "I hate you!" Penelope yelled as she broke down in tears.

Derek let go of the dolls and hugged Penelope, "Shh. It's okay. You're safe, baby girl. You're safe."

"I hate Karen. She's a meanie butt." Penelope uttered through her sniffly tears

"Karen was your's and Jennifer's foster mother. Lacey was you and Desiree was Jennifer, right?" Derek inquired

Penelope nodded as she sniffled, "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry." Derek apologized.

"I want Jenny." Penelope cried out as she pulled away from him, and then ran out of the room. She entered Spencer's room, where Jennifer was reading with the five year old.

Spencer looked up, "You're supposed to knock."

"No, Spence. It's okay." Jennifer told him as she walked over to her twin and hugged her, "What's wrong, Penny?"

Penelope hugged her sister tightly, "Karen." That was all she uttered

Jennifer rubbed her sister's back, "I know. I know."

"Brothers and sisters, together as friends, ready to face whatever life sends. Joy and laughter or tears and strife, holding hands tightly as we dance through life." - Suzie Huitt

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Feelings are Hard

"When words fail, music speaks." -William Shakespeare

A couple of days later, on the drive home from school Spencer was pestering Penelope with questions. She had been quiet all day. She didn't even talk to her twin sister.

"Why are you so sad?" Spencer asked for the millionth time, "What's wrong, Penny?"

"I don't know, Spencer!" Penelope yelled as she looked up at him and then she looked back down. "Sorry." She muttered

Nobody knew that yesterday Penelope had answered the phone when it rang and it was her mother calling with a message for her and Jennifer.

"Spencer, let's leave Penelope alone. Okay?" David spoke

"Okay Papá." Spencer replied

When they arrived home, the kids are working on their homework in the living room. Derek is struggling with his math, Spencer is breezing through everything, Jennifer is taking her time to make her handwriting neat, and Penelope seems distracted. Feeling nauseous, Emily jumps up and runs to the bathroom. Penelope stood up and followed after Emily.

Spencer looked up at Emily and then he turned to Derek, "What's wrong with Penelope and Emmy?"

Derek shrugs, "I don't know."

Meanwhile in the bathroom with Emily and Penelope. Penelope was standing behind Emily and then walked over and sat beside the older girl.

"Does your tummy feel sick?" Penelope asked innocently

"Yeah." Emily told the girl after wiping her mouth

Penelope nodded, "My whole body feels sick."

"You've been pretty moody too." Emily stated, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Mommy called last night. She said she's going to get Jenny and I back." Penelope informed

Emily gave a nod, "Dave won't let that happen. Your mom won't get you back. She's just trying to scare you."

"But..but she's…the judge will side with her. It happened after Roz died. Jenny and I went back and lived with Mommy." Penelope explained

Emily hugged Jennifer, "It's okay. If it comes to it, Dave will fight for you."

"Okay Emmy." Jennifer replied as she hugged Jennifer back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a voice from behind the door. It was Dave. Emily and Jennifer stood up and opened the bathroom door.

"You two okay in there?" David wondered

Emily nodded, "Yeah. We're fine. Penelope had a little issue, but it's okay now."

"Is everything okay with you, Emily?" David asked

"Yeah. I'm probably just getting sick." Emily stated

David gave a nod, "Okay."

Then Emily and Penelope walked back to the table to work on their homework.

Derek leaned over and whispered to Emily, "You okay, Em?"

"I'm pregnant." Emily whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Derek promised

A song 'In my daughter's eyes' by Martina McBride comes on the radio and within seconds Penelope is crying.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Spencer asked

"Why doesn't Mommy love us like that? Why doesn't she want us to be happy?" Penelope wondered

Jennifer looked at Penelope confused, "What are you talking, Penny?"

Penelope just turned around, hugged Emily, and cried.

"I know." Emily said as she rubbed Penelope's back. She looked at Jennifer, "Your mom called last night. Penelope was the one to answer the phone. She said that she's going to get you and Penelope back."

Jennifer's face went pale and she looked horrified.

"Penelope and Jennifer are leaving?" Spencer questioned

Derek shook his head, "No, bubba."

"You don't know that!" Jennifer yelled at him

"And you don't know that your mom will get custody of you and Penelope. She could just be saying that." Derek explained

David stepped out of his office, "What's all the noise about? You're all supposed to be doing…wait why is Penelope crying?"

"You need to talk to Penelope and Jennifer, papà." Emily told him

David reached out to take Penelope from Emily, "Come here, princess."

Penelope sniffled and lift her head up as she reached out to David, who picked her up and carried her to his office. Jennifer just naturally followed David because he had her sister.

Now alone with just Spencer, Derek looked at Emily.

"So you're pregnant. Who's the father?" Derek whispered

"Um just a boy from school. You don't know him. He's a senior." Emily replied nonchalantly. She didn't want to tell Derek before the boy that she is in love with. His name is Aaron Hotchner.

There was a long moment of silence and then Derek looked over at Emily, "Hey E, whatever you decide I've got your back. If you want to keep the baby, I'll be happy for you."

"Thanks, D." Emily said

"When someone else's happiness is your happiness, that is love." -Lana Del Rey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Mothers and Babies

"Being a mother is not about what you gave up to have a child, but what you gained from having one." -Anonymous

The next day at school before first period, Emily approached Aaron at his locker.

"Aaron, I have to talk to you about something." Emily started nervously

Aaron turned to face her, "What is it, Emily?"

Emily took a breath, "I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"Oh. What are you going to do?" Aaron asked not knowing how to react

Emily shrugged, "I don't know."

"How do you know the baby is mine?" Aaron wondered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Emily questioned, "You're the only person I've ever felt safe with. The only person I've ever had sex with since what that bastard did to me when I was thirteen!"

Aaron looked at Emily concerned, "What happened when you were thirteen?"

Luckily the bell rang and Emily ran off to class before she answered his question. She just couldn't talk about it. She didn't mean to say what she did, but she was mad at Aaron for thinking that the baby wasn't his.

Aaron stared off dumbfoundedly before he turned around and headed off to his own class.

The class period went by really slowly for Emily. She was nervous about having to answer Aaron's question later, because she couldn't avoid him forever.

Meanwhile with Aaron, he was thinking about what Emily said about her being pregnant and a slight mention that she may have been raped at thirteen. He felt bad about the latter, but he didn't know how to feel about her being pregnant. He knew that he wasn't ready to be a father. He was only seventeen. He had his whole life ahead of him. He wanted to be a lawyer. Go to college and then the law school. Being a teen father was never part of his life plan. He thought he'd get a career, get married, and then have kids.

Later at lunch, Aaron sat down by Emily at one of the lunch tables.

"So I've been thinking about what you told me and as much as I'm not ready to be a father, I will support you. I can prepare myself for fatherhood." Aaron explained

Emily shook her head, "No. Aaron, I don't want to saddle you with something that you don't want. If you don't want to be a father, it's okay."

Aaron takes Emily's hand into his own, "I don't want you to have to do this alone."

"I won't be alone. I have a family to support me." Emily replied as she pulled her hand away from his, "Really it's okay, Aaron. This isn't on you. Go to college. Live your dream. Don't ruin your life because of me."

"Dreams can change, Emily. I want to be there for you." Aaron informed

"If you love me in anyway at all, I insist that you don't let me stop you from living your dream of going to college. I don't want to drag you down, Aaron." Emily told him. She didn't want him to have any regrets later on in life. She didn't want to be the one responsible for his regrets.

Aaron nodded, "Okay fine, but at least let me give you money for the baby every month. Sort of like child support."

Emily sighed softly, "Aaron, I don't know if I'm even going to keep the baby. I might give it up for adoption. I told you because I wanted you to know. Because you deserved to know. If I do decide to keep the baby, I guess you can give me money. I won't accept anymore than two hundred dollars a month."

"No way. You can barely get anything with that amount of money." Aaron countered, "I'll tell you what. I have two thousand dollars saved up from tips at the restaurant in my room, if you decide to keep the baby I'll give it all to you as an advance so you can start buying baby essentials." He saw that Emily was about to speak, but he stopped her, "Don't say anything about it being too much. I insist that you accept it. I was saving up for a new car, but the one I have works just fine. You need the money more."

"Okay. Thank you, Aaron." Emily said reluctantly

Aaron gave a nod, "You're welcome." Then he added, "Um…about what you said about when you were thirteen…." He trailed off

Emily shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Just nod if I'm right then." Aaron replied, "Were you raped?"

"You don't understand." Emily snapped, "I can't talk about it. I'm not allowed to."

Aaron sighed softly, "Oh Emily, I'm sorry."

"I don't know why I said what I did earlier. Nothing happened to me." Emily told him

After lunch, the rest of the classes seemed to fly by. Soon Emily was at home doing her homework while eating saltine crackers and drinking water. She knew she had to be careful of what she ate, but she also couldn't change her diet too drastically because then her family would notice and she didn't want them asking questions. She didn't want them to know that she was pregnant yet.

David wasn't home at the time because. He was out with Jennifer and Penelope because they had a meeting with their birth mom at social services.

Sandy looked at her girls, "Hi sweethearts."

Penelope leaned against David not saying a word.

"Hi mom." Jennifer spoke flatly

"I missed you, JJ." Sandy replied. She looked over at Penelope, "And I missed you too, PG."

Jennifer looked at David and Penelope and then back at her biological mother, "I don't want to be with you, mom. Penny and I want to be with Dave."

"But I'm your mother." Sandy insisted "Now come on. Aren't you going to give me a hug?" She stretched out her arms towards Jennifer.

Jennifer pushed Sandy away, "No! You're not a good mommy! You didn't take care of us. It's your fault that Roz is dead! I want to stay with Papá." Then she ran out of the room.

Sandy looked shocked, but then she turned to Penelope, "You still love me, don't you, PG? You know that I'm a good mom and that I've always tried my best because I love you and JJ. I miss Roz as much as you do."

Penelope bit her lip. She gave a small nod and was starting to step forward towards her mother, but then she heard Jennifer call her and ran out of the room.

Sandy sighed and then turned to look at David, "Papá? What have you done to my girls?"

"Nothing, ma'am. Jennifer has never called me that before. I'm just as surprised as you are." David told her "And I'm sure you love your daughters, but Penelope seems terrified of you and Jennifer doesn't like you. They're terrified of a judge telling them that they have to live with you. I'm not going to be prejudiced towards you, because I know how hard being a parent is. I have two children of my own, and I fought like hell to adopt one of them. I don't want to, but if I need to fight you to adopt the twins, I will."

Sandy gave a nod, "I don't doubt that you will, but just know that you barely have a leg to stand on. They are my daughters. I gave birth to them. You're nothing to them. And at the next visit if I hear either one of them call you 'papá', I will make a complaint and request that their social worker move them to a new foster home."

"I understand, ma'am." David responded, but she had already stormed out. He sighed and mumbled, "Okay. That was interesting."

Hours later at the Rossi residence when it was time for dinner, everyone rushed into the kitchen to get food. Everyone except Emily. David sat down next to Emily on the couch with his plate of food.

"Aren't you going to get some dinner?" David asked the girl

"I'm not hungry." Emily replied "I'm actually really tired. I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked to her bedroom.

David looked at the kids, "Does anyone know what's wrong with Emily?"

The kids all shook their heads, but David sensed that Derek was holding something back. He turned his attention to Derek.

"Derek." David simply spoke

"I don't know anything, Papá." Derek responded keeping Emily's secret. "Maybe she's coming down with a cold or something."

Jennifer looked up, "Maybe she's on her woman cycle. Roz used to feel sick when she was on hers."

David gave a nod, "Okay. Don't tell me the truth." He looked at Jennifer, "It's okay. I believe that you don't know anything."

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry, Papá. I can't tell you. I made a promise to Emily."

"I get it." David replied

"Brother - a person who is there when you need him; someone who picks you up when you fall; a person who sticks up for who sticks up for you when no one else; a brother is always a friend.." -Anonymous

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. To Talk or Not to Talk

"Sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage and I promise you something great will come of it." -Unknown

David walked into the front door of his house as he got home from work to hear yelling. He didn't find it too unusual because his house was always loud and chaotic, but after hearing what was being yelled he decided to investigate.

"Just stop, Derek!" David heard Emily snap, "Leave me alone. I already told you I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He heard Derek say back

David saw Spencer, Penelope, and Jennifer sitting at the table doing their homework. He greeted them and kissed each of them on the head and then went to go check on Derek and Emily.

David walked into Emily's room, "What is going on in here?"

"Some bastard raped Emily when she was thirteen, but she won't talk about it." Derek explained

"Because I can't. The only reason Derek knows is because he was spying on a private conversation." Emily countered. She had been forced to sign a non disclosure agreement. She didn't want to, but the guy's parents threatened to have her arrested if she didn't.

David looked at Emily, "If your scared of him that's okay, but it's only been three years. That's still within the statute of limitations. We can still go after him."

Emily shook her head, "You don't get it. I can't talk about it. And we can't do anything. I signed an NDA."

"What's an NDA?" Derek asked

"Non disclosure agreement." David added with a sigh. There really was nothing that anyone could do. His daughter had been hurt and he was powerless.

Emily sighed, "I wish I hadn't signed it, but they offered me money if I signed it. It was a lot of money too. I couldn't turn it down. Not when I was thinking about my future. I never thought I'd ever find a family, so I figured that I could use the money for college. Or for an apartment when I turned eighteen and aged out."

David had a moment of realization, "Wait. You were thirteen. The non-disclosure agreement isn't valid. You were just a kid. You weren't old enough to sign any kind of legal binding contract."

"If I come forward, do I have to give up the money?" Emily wondered. She didn't want to give up the money. She wanted to keep it.

David shook his head, "No, but how much money did they give you?"

"Fifty thousand dollars." Emily replied nonchalantly

David and Derek both gasped at the amount of money that Emily said she got. Derek was shocked because he'd never had that kind of money in his life. His birth mother didn't even make that much in a year. David was mostly wondering how rich the family was.

"Okay. So first thing tomorrow we're going to the police and then you'll tell them everything." David explained

Emily nodded, "Yeah. I will."

Meanwhile in the living room with Jennifer, Penelope, and Spencer. Jennifer plopped onto the floor and just started crying. Penelope sat down by her twin and hugged her in an effort to comfort her, but Jennifer just cried harder. She'd been holding in all her emotions recently and now they were flowing out like an avalanche.

"Jennifer, do you want me to get Papá?" Spencer asked

Jennifer shook her head. She didn't want to see David. She hadn't talked to him since he told her that her mother doesn't want her and Penelope to call him Papá. She didn't understand why David cared what her mother thought, and she was furious at her mother. Why couldn't the woman just let her be happy?

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Penelope wondered

Jennifer didn't say anything. She couldn't find the right words to say to express how sad she felt, so she just continued crying.

Penelope and Spencer both just hugged Jennifer in an attempt to comfort her. Penelope hated seeing and hearing her twin sister cry. Spencer just hated when anyone was sad. He wanted everyone to just be happy.

David left Derek and Emily alone in Emily's bedroom. He passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen to cook dinner, however he stopped when he heard crying. He headed over to the huddled up group of his three youngest children.

"What's going on here, my loves?" David asked

Spencer looked up as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Papá. Jennifer just started crying, but she didn't want me to get you."

David gave a nod. He knew what this was about. He told Penelope and Spencer to go play and that he'd take care of Jennifer. Spencer got up and left immediately, but Penelope lingered as she looked at David, who gave her a nod and assured her that Jennifer would be fine.

Eventually Penelope left, at which point David picked Jennifer up off the floor and cradled her on his lap.

David sighed softly, "Jennifer, I know that you are disappointed that you can't call me Papá, but it's not me that has a problem with it. I like being called Papá, because for me it's about whatever you feel comfortable calling me. However your mother…."

"She's not my mother." Jennifer interrupted as she sniffled.

"Okay. Sandy...I think she just feels a little threatened by your bond with me." David explained, "If and when a judge terminates Sandy's parental rights, I'll let you and Penelope know because then you'll be able to call me Papá with no issues from your biological mother."

Jennifer sniffled as she nodded, "Okay." She hugged David tightly, "I love you, Papá. I just wanted to call you that one more time."

David smiled as she hugged Jennifer back, "I love you too, bellissimo."

"A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty." -Unknown

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Double Trouble

"As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen." -Winnie the Pooh

It's the day before Mother's Day. Emily misses first and second period at school because she is at the doctor. As she sits in the third period, she stares at the ultrasound picture in her hands. The doctor's words echo in her head: 'you're having twins'.

'Twins.' Emily thought, 'This just got a whole lot harder.'

Emily had originally planned to get an abortion and just not worry about it anymore, but as soon as she had heard the words 'you're having twins' she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't kill two babies. And she knew that she would not be able to live with herself is she gave her babies away, so a mother she will become.

'I'll be a mother at seventeen.' Emily thought

Emily was so distracted by her thoughts, she hadn't heard a word that her teacher had said. She felt like she had just sat down when she heard the end of class bell ringing and students scrambling out of the classroom.

Emily shoved the ultrasound picture into her sweatshirt pocket and then rushed out of the classroom. She was heading to her locker when she heard Aaron calling her name. She sighed as she turned around to face him.

Aaron handed her an envelope, "Here. It's all the money I saved up. The money I promised you. I'll give you two hundred dollars next month."

"Thank you." Emily said as she took the envelope without another word. She went to turn around but then turned back to Aaron, "You know it's not too late. You can still back out."

"Why would I do that?" Aaron asked

Emily breathed out as she took out the ultrasound picture and showed it to him, "I'm having twins, Aaron."

Aaron held his breath as he stared at the picture. He didn't know what to think.

"It's okay, Aaron. I don't blame you for wanting to back out. I'm sorry I told you." Emily ran off towards her locker

Aaron sighed and mumbled, "Oh, I messed up."

Meanwhile at the elementary school with Jennifer and Penelope, so far Penelope has just been really quiet. She's stopped talking. She's back to just taking to her sister. Jennifer has lashed out at the teacher, hit another student, and won't sit down at her desk. She had been standing up in the back of the classroom. As long as Jennifer wasn't hurting herself or others, the teacher just ignored her.

After they return back to class after snack recess. Penelope is doodling on her paper, but that's normal for her. Jennifer still wouldn't sit at her desk. She was sitting in the corner of the room. As the teacher taught the Language Arts lesson, she observed that Jennifer looked sad. Like she was about to cry. A few minutes later, the teacher was handing out worksheets to the students. She went into the corner to give one to Jennifer.

Jennifer picked up the worksheet and shoved it at the teacher, "I don't want you!" Her anger wasn't directed at the teacher. Jennifer was really angry at her mother. That's what she meant by what she said.

Jennifer stood up and ran out the door. Seeing her sister run out, Penelope got up and ran out too.

"Wait for me." Penelope called after her twin.

Jennifer ran across the school campus to the high school. She peeked into every classroom looking for Emily. She was in tears by the time she and Penelope burst into Emily's classroom.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Jennifer ignored the teacher. She just ran over to Emily and through herself in her arms.

All the high school students stared at the two blonde nine year old girls who looked nothing like Emily.

"Miss Prentiss, do you know these kids?"

Emily didn't care about the kids staring at her. She hugged Jennifer as she picked her up and placed her on her lap, gently rocking her.

"Yes, Ma'am." Emily replied, "They're my sisters."

Penelope inched closer and buried her head into Emily sweatshirt.

"Get them out of my classroom." The teacher demanded

Emily nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." She whispered something into Jennifer's ear.

Jennifer crawled off of Emily's lap, but held tightly to her hand.

Emily felt Penelope gripping tightly to the back of her sweatshirt as she walked to the front of the classroom. She looked at the teacher on the way out and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

Outside in the hallway, Emily sat down and cradled Jennifer on her lap.

"What's wrong, Jayje? What's with the tears?" Emily asked. She could feel Penelope hang onto her from behind. Like a little monkey.

Jennifer sniffled as she looked up at Emily, "Why doesn't Mommy love me?"

"I'd don't know. I ask myself the same think about my mom everyday." Emily started, "But you know what?"

Jennifer blinked as she shook her head, "What?"

"You have a family who loves you and I know it doesn't make the pain of your mother's rejection better right now, it will with time."

"Okay. I love you, Emmy."

Emily snuggled Jennifer closer, "I love you too. And I love you too, Monkey." She heard Penelope giggle.

"Love you too, Emmy." Penelope uttered softly.

"It is not you against this child. It is you and this child against this child's history. It is not a personal attack on you." -Dr. Karyn Purvis

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. The News

"Two souls but with a single thought two hearts that beat as one." -John Keats

Mother's day was pretty chill. Jennifer and Penelope were supposed to have a visit with their mother, but she never showed.

Emily spent the weekend trying to work up the courage to tell Dave about her pregnancy. She was going to tell him Saturday and then Sunday, but she kept chickening out. She was afraid that he'd be disappointed in her. Or maybe that he wouldn't want her anymore. Even though the adoption date was already set, he could still change his mind. She knew that all too well. In her own experience and in the experience of a close personal friend.

It's now Monday morning. Aaron didn't show up for school, but he told Emily to meet him at the cafe across the street from the school on her lunch break. He was working there. It was a small family owned cafe, but they paid good money. The family was rich and the cafe was more of a hobby for them.

During lunch break, Emily walked over to the cafe where Aaron met her outside.

"You wanted to see me."

Aaron nodded, "Yeah. I spent the whole weekend agonizing over what you said on Friday. I meant what I said before. I'm not going to let you go on this journey alone. I'm going to step up and be a father to the twins."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Aaron replied, "We're going to do this together."

Emily bit her lip.

Aaron stared at her puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to regret this ten years down the road. I don't want my babies to have to go through the same loss that I did."

"What happened to you, Emily?"

"My parents abandoned me when I was twelve."

Aaron sighed, "Oh Emily, I'm so sorry."

Emily shrugged, "It's alright."

"No, it's not. Your parents never should have done that to you." Aaron explained, "And I will never do that to the twins. I will be their father. For now and forever. I will be there for you, for whatever you need."

Emily gave a small nod, "Okay. I believe you."

She heard the school bell ringing from across the street. She looked over at the school nervously.

"Go. I know you don't like to be late for class."

Emily smiled at Aaron, "I'll...uh see you. Bye."

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on and on as Emily remained wrapped up in her thoughts about how she would tell David that she was pregnant. When school finally ended, Emily texted David to let him know that she'd be walking home. She needed the air and space to clear her head and think.

Meanwhile in the car with David, he had just picked up Jennifer, Penelope, Spencer and Derek when he received the text from Emily.

"Are we going to get Emmy now, Papà?" Spencer asked

"No, Em is walking home." David told his youngest children

"Do you have any news about Sandy?" Jennifer asked

David sighed, "No, not yet. Your social worker and CASA are trying to work out a court date with the judge, but as soon as I find out anything I will tell you and Penelope. Okay, girls?"

"Okay." Jennifer agreed. Penelope said nothing.

By the time Emily arrived home, her siblings were all set up doing their homework and David was in his office with the door open. Emily took a breath as she walked straight to David's office, stepping inside, she closed the door.

"Papà, I have some to tell you."

David turned his attention to his oldest child, "Of course, bellissimo. You can tell me anything."

Emily took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, "I...I'm pregnant. Two months."

The room was quiet. Emily could feel the tension growing. It filled her stomach with knots.

"Please say something, Papà."

David gave a small nod, "Okay. Well do you have a plan?"

"I keeping my babies. It's twins."

"I won't tell you that you're making a mistake, but I will tell you that it's going to be hard. Being a parent at any age is hard." David explained

Emily nodded, "I know, but I won't be alone. The father is going to be in their lives."

"So who's the father?" David questioned

"Aaron Hotchner. He's a senior." Emily replied, "But you'll help me too. Right, Papà?"

"Always, princess, Always." David promised

"If you don't want anyone to find out, don't do it." - Chinese Proverb

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

CASA = court-appointed special advocate


	10. Court Day

"What is best for the child is not always what is most convenient for the parent." -Bonnie Bedford

With everything going on with Emily and the twins, David has barely had a chance to breath. It's a good thing that his sons don't cause many problems. I mean Derek has tutoring and therapy after school on Thursdays, but Spencer is just his perfect little genius boy.

Two days after Emily told David about being pregnant, he had to appear in court. There's a hearing in front of a judge to determine if Sandy's parental rights will be terminated. Or if the twins will be reunited with her. The social worker had told him based on Sandy's cooperation, or rather lack of cooperation to met CPS requirements, it's very likely that her parental rights will be terminated.

As David sat in the court and listened to the character witnesses that were testifying on what a great person and mother that Sandy is. David just couldn't help but scoff as he shook his head.

"Is that all the witnesses?" The judge asked Sandy's attorney

"Yes, Your Honor."

David's lawyer stood up, "Your Honor, we have a statement from Jennifer and Penelope Jareau."

"You may read it."

"Jennifer and Penelope wrote it. I'm just here as their voice." David said as he stood up, "My mom never really took care of us. My sister Rosalind did and when she died, we were alone. I, Jennifer had to protect my younger twin from mom, who would get drunk all the time after Roz killed herself. I would often find mom on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own vomit. Penelope and I would very much like to stay with Dave and not go back to live with mom ever. Signed, Penelope Grace and Jennifer Joy."

The judge gave a nod, "Okay. Well court is adjourned while I reside to my chambers to make my decision."

Once the judge was out of his chair, David was the first one out of the courtroom. Sandy was rushing after him, calling his name.

"How dare you read that in court?!" Sandy exclaimed as she faced David and then slapped him across the face. "JJ and PG are only nine years old. They don't know what they want."

"Ma'am, Jennifer asked me to read this to the judge. All I'm doing is giving her a voice. I have no agenda against you. She gave me this note this morning as I was leaving. I didn't even know about it until then." David explained calmly

Sandy just huffed as she turned away.

By the time, the judge reached a verdict and David got home to his kids, it was 7:30 pm. There was dinner in the kitchen, the kids had eaten, and Spencer was already in bed.

"What did the judge say?" Jennifer asked eagerly

David smiled, "It's good news. All we have to do now is set an adoption date."

"Really?" Penelope inquired

"Does that mean we can call you Papí?" Jennifer wondered

"You and your sister can call me whatever you'd like."

Jennifer and Penelope hugged David, "We love you, Papí."

"I love you too girls." David replied as he hugged them back.

Derek came out of his bedroom where he had been studying for his history test.

"Hey bud, where's your sister?" David questioned still not seeing Emily, but knowing that she was the one who cooked dinner.

"Library." Derek answered, "She left after cooking dinner and then putting Spencer to bed."

Little did David know, Emily wasn't anywhere near the library. That was just what she told Derek. She didn't want anyone to know where she went.

It wasn't until all the kids were asleep at half past eleven that Emily finally arrived home with tears in her eyes, running into David's arms, who had waited up for her.

"Oh bellissimo, what happened?" David wondered

Through her tears, Emily couldn't say anything. She didn't even know why she had gone there in the first place. Why did she need to know?

David wrapped his arms around Emily as he rubbed her back, "Come on, sweetheart. Talk to me. What happened?"

"I...I...they were in town." Emily stuttered, "I went to see my mom and dad."

"Oh Em."

Emily sniffled, "They didn't want me still."

"I want you. And I love you." David assured

"I know, Papí. I love you too." Emily added

"Family is not defined by our genes, it is built and maintained through love." -Amelia G.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Adoption Day

"I didn't give you the gift of life, but in my heart I know. The love I feel is deep and real, as if it had been so. For us to have each other is like a dream come true. No, I didn't give you the gift of life. Life gave me the gift of you." -Unknown

The adoption had gotten expedited because of how long Jennifer and Penelope had been in foster care. Their case worker and the whole system just wanted to get them out now that they have a loving foster father who wants to adopt them. And all other avenues had been exhausted. There truly was no other family to take Jennifer and Penelope in. The adoption ended up being a double adoption as Emily had gotten news that she would be adopted with the twins.

After the adoption proceedings, David left the courthouse with his five children who were now all legally his.

"So Papá, what are we going to do now?" Jennifer asked

"We should do something to celebrate." Derek suggested

David glanced over at Derek, "That's a wonderful idea." He looked around at all his kids, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"You know, I'm feeling kind of tired. I wouldn't mind just a relaxing day at home. Maybe we could have a family game night." Emily spoke up, "Just something normal."

"I want something special." Penelope protested, "I want a party!"

David scratched his head, "How about we have a party at home?"

"That's a good idea." Jennifer said

"I guess." Penelope caved

Upon arriving home, Penelope and Jennifer settled into the living room fighting over what gave to play while Emily headed up to her room and Spencer followed after her. Derek sat on the couch with David as they waited for the twins to pick a game.

Meanwhile in Emily's room, she was relaxing on her bed when Spencer walked into with a book in his arms. Emily had only been in alone in her room for a couple minutes.

"Emmy." Spencer called

"Leave me alone, Spence."

Spencer stepped closer, "But I just want to read to you and the babies."

"I'm not in the mood."

There was a knock on the door. Spencer turned around, while Emily looked up.

"Spence, could I talk to Emily alone for a bit?" David asked his son

"Okay Papá." Spencer replied before running, past his father and out of the room.

David walked over to Emily and sat down beside her on the bed, "What's wrong, princess?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'm growing two babies."

David tilted his head as he looked at Emily questioningly, "You don't seem very happy. Is it what happened at the courthouse? I know it was a shock, you getting adopted today."

Emily shook her head, "Yeah, but no that's not it." She looked down, "I saw someone I knew outside the courtroom."

"Okay. Who?"

Emily bit her lip, "I...um...I saw ex-foster mother from when I was fourteen. She was cruel to me. Well not just me, but to other five kids that were in her care. She...um...when we got in trouble she'd punish us with whatever she could get a hold of first. Once she beat me with a wooden rolling pin because she had been in the kitchen rolling out pie crusts."

"Oh Emily." David breathed out as he pulled his daughter into a hug

"Just...uh let me finish. Otherwise I may never get this out." Emily was getting choked up, "I got punished more than the others. I did my best to protect the little ones from her wrath, but once I came back from school to find her beating the youngest one with a belt. He was only two years old."

David sighed. He didn't even know what tot say.

"The other four were three, eight, ten, and eleven years old. I was the oldest. I had to protect and take care of them, because she couldn't do it. She didn't have a motherly bone in her body."

"I'm so sorry, princess." David apologized

"It's okay, Papá. It's not fault. It sucks, but life isn't fair." Emily told him. She glances up at him, "But I'm lucky now. I have you as my Papá."

David smiled and kissed the top of Emily's head, "And I'm glad I got you as my daughter."

"I love you, Papá."

"I love you too, Emily Hope Rossi."

"You know, all that really matters is that the people you love are happy and healthy. Everything else is just sprinkles on the sundae." -Paul Walker

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Ridicule

Sorry for the long wait. I had major writer's block. Hope you all are staying safe in this quarantine.

* * *

"A woman experiencing an unplanned pregnancy also deserves to experience unplanned joy." -Patricia Heaton

As Emily's baby bump gets more and more noticeable, she finds herself being bullied at school. However she doesn't tell anyone about the bullying, because she wants to be independent. She's about to be a mother. She wants to maintain her own autonomy thinking that's what will make her the best mother for her twins.

After getting out of history class, Emily walked back to her locker to put her books inside. When she opened her locker a bunch of papers fell open. The papers read in big, bold letters 'slut' and 'whore'. She heard kids laughing behind her. Emily sighed as she picked up the papers and stuffed them back into her locker.

'When will this stop?' Emily thought as she headed to her next class. The bullying had been going on for almost a month. It seemed like the more that Emily ignored them, the harder they came after her.

Derek had seen the whole scene with the paper's falling out of Emily's locker and the kids laughing. He was enraged. 'How dare they mess with my sister?!' He thought as he stormed over to confront the Captain of the football team.

"What do you want, pint size?" The football team captain asked

Derek stepped up to him, "You mess with my sister again, I'll make you regret it."

"That slut is your sister?" He said, "No way."

Derek curled his hands into fists and he punched the older teen square in the nose. "And that's what you get. My sister is not a slut."

Luckily for Derek, there were no teachers around to witness him punching the other student otherwise he'd be in big trouble. Not just at school, but at home too. Fighting was not allowed under any circumstances, but Derek had a legitimate excuse. He was defending his sister. He wasn't a kid that was known for being violent, but in defense of his sister or his family he would throw a punch.

Meanwhile with Emily, when it looked like she was heading to her next class, but she was actually headed off campus. She just couldn't take it anymore. She called her friend Matthew to meet her at their spot. The place they used to hang out at every day after school when they were young. Matthew was the friend that she hadn't wanted to leave when she was twelve and her parents decided to just leave her behind. Matthew was and still is her best friend.

Matthew's school was closer than Emily's so when she arrived, he was already there. Emily, who had been crying, ran over and hugged her friend. He hugged her back, and when she pulled away that's when he noticed the bump.

"Em." Matthew uttered

Emily nodded, "I know. I'm having twins." She and Matthew sat down and Emily explained everything to him.

"Wow. I had no idea." Matthew said after Emily was finished talking

"I know. I didn't tell anyone other than my adoptive father, my brother and my boyfriend." Emily replied, "I have two sisters and a little brother. I haven't told them yet, but my little sisters...they're nine and they suspect I'm pregnant because I'm getting bigger. And my little brother...he's almost six and is starting to ask questions about why I'm getting so big. I'll have to tell them soon."

Matthew took Emily's hand, "You'll tell them when you're ready."

Emily laughed, "Matthew, I'm five months pregnant. At this rate, I'll tell them when I'm in labor. And that's not good because my little brother, he hates change. He needs time to adjust. And my little sisters, they already lost one older sister. I don't want them to be afraid of losing me to the babies."

Matthew and Emily spent the next three hours talking before realized that school was getting out and she should get home.

"As much as I would like to stay here and continue talking with you, I have to get home." Emily told Matthew, "My father is working late tonight and I have to get my younger siblings from school and take them home."

"Meet again soon? I'd love to meet those babies of yours once their born."

Emily smiled, "Of course. I'd love to go back to our weekly meetings."

"Me too." Matthew added

"See you next week, here at three?"

Matthew nodded, "Absolutely."

When Emily arrived at the school that Spencer, Jennifer and Penelope attended, Derek was there waiting for her. She smiled at her brother.

"Hey Der."

"Hey Em. I saw what those kids did to you. They won't be messing with you anymore."

Emily sighed, "What did you do, Derek?"

"I defended my sister."

"I didn't need you to do that."

Derek nodded, "I know. I wanted to."

Jennifer and Penelope came running at Emily and Derek. They hugged Emily first, being careful of the bump that they suspected was a baby bump.

"Hey Jay. Hey Monkey, how was school?"

"Good." Penelope replied. She had really come out of her shell.

Derek looked behind them, searching for his little brother, "Where's Spence?"

"He's coming." Jennifer said, "You know how much he loves school. He's getting extra homework from his teacher."

Emily looked at Derek, "I can wait for Spencer if you want to start heading home with the girls."

"I want to stay with you, Emmy." Penelope insisted

"Okay. You can stay, Monkey." Emily told her. She looked at Jennifer, "Jay, you go with Derek."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay Em."

"If you're not making someone else's life better, then you're wasting your time. Your life will become better by making other lives better." -Will Smith

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Telling Them

"A family doesn't have to be perfect; it just needs to be united" -unknown

When Emily got home, Derek was in the kitchen working on dinner. Well actually it was more like he was assisting Jennifer, which makes sense because Derek can't cook. Emily took a deep breath as she walked over to the couch, instructing Penelope and Spencer to sit down and then calling Jennifer over to join them. She didn't need to call Derek, because he already knew what she was about to tell her younger sisters and brother. Derek was actually the first one that she told.

Emily took a deep breath as she looked at the six innocent little eyes staring at her. She knew that they already suspected what was true, but how could she possibly tell them that she was pregnant. They just looked so little and innocent, and Spencer was, but the twins had been through more than any nine years olds. Emily just wanted to protect them from this for as long as possible, but she also knew that she needed to tell them. They had been through so much change in their short lives, that they needed to know this information. They needed time to process.

"Emmy?" Penelope questioned as she placed her hands on top of her big sister's.

"Are you pregnant, Emmy?" Spencer blurted out

Emily gave a nod, "Yeah. Yes, Spence. I am pregnant. With twins."

Jennifer blinked, "Pregnant?"

"Jay." Emily breathed out, "This doesn't change anything. You're my little sister and I will always love you no matter what."

Jennifer shook her head, "No. This changes everything." She stormed off to her room.

Emily looked at Spencer and Penelope, "How do you both feel about what I said?"

Spencer just shrugged. He didn't really know anything about babies. All he wanted to do what finish his physics book. He only had about ten pages left. That was pretty much all Spencer cared about was learning, but Emily that when the babies were born Spencer would have a big adjustment. He would go from being the baby of the family to being an uncle at only five years old.

"Can I go finish my physics book now?"

Emily nodded and then Spencer skipped off to his room.

"Monkey?" Emily questioned

"I...I don't know." Penelope stuttered.

Penelope was confused. She didn't feel sad or angry, but she didn't necessarily know if she was happy either. Truthfully, she didn't know how to feel. She had never felt differently about something than her twin sister, but right now she did. She didn't know if Emily being pregnant was good or bad, but she didn't think it was as bad as Jennifer thought it was.

"Do you have any questions?" Emily wondered

Penelope shook her head, "No.

"Alright then. Why don't you go help Derek with dinner. I'm going to go talk with Jennifer."

"Okay Emmy."

Penelope headed into the kitchen, while Emily headed to the twin's room to talk with Jennifer. She knew that Jennifer was upset, but she didn't really understand why.

When Emily entered the room, she found Jennifer on the bed crying. Emily rushed over to her younger sister's side.

Emily sighed, "Oh Jay." She pulled her sister in, hugging her close.

Jennifer pushed Emily away, "No. Go away. I hate you."

"Jay, please talk to me." Emily begged

Jennifer turned her away from Emily, so that her back was to her big sister.

"I won't lie to you. Babies are a lot of work and I won't be getting a lot of sleep in the beginning, but I will always make time for you." Emily explained, "And my babies, they need their aunt."

Jennifer still wouldn't look at Emily.

"You know, I what I'm having. I haven't told anyone yet. You want to be the first to know?"

Still nothing from Jennifer.

"I'm having a girl and a boy." Emily replied, "You can help me name them if you'd like."

Jennifer turned and looked at her older sister with wide eyes, "Really?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah. Really. Have any names that you like?"

"Lucy's a good name. And I had a friend named Aiden in one of my foster homes. He was really nice."

"Lucy and Aiden." Emily repeated, "I like those names, but I also like Noah for a boy."

"What about for a girl?" Jennifer wondered

"Too many that I like."

Jennifer smiled, but then she frowned, "I don't want this to change, Emmy."

Emily hugged her sister, "You know, change isn't always bad. Sometimes change is good, and this change will be very good. You'll see."

"How do you know?"

"Because babies bring nothing but love and happiness into a family."

Jennifer looked up at Emily, still snuggled up to her sister, "I'm gonna be the best aunt ever."

"Oh I know you will be. You have so much love in you. So much love to give."

Once you were able to gain Jennifer's trust and break down her walls, she was actually really loving. She wants to be close to you, but she's scared that everything and everyone she loves can be taken away in the snap of a finger.

"I love you, Emmy."

"I love you too, Jay."

"Brother and sister, together as friends, ready to face whatever life sends. Joy and laughter or tears and strife, holding hands tightly as we dance through life." -Anonymous

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy anyways.


	14. Excitement and Celebrations

"We cannot become what we want by remaining what we are." -Max Depree

It had been a few weeks since Emily told Jennifer, Penelope and Spencer about being pregnant. Life was moving forward. Spencer was turning six in a couple of days and he was graduating fifth grade at school. Jennifer and Penelope were having a father daughter dance at school next week and Emily had narrowed her girl name list down to five names. The list consisted of Anna, Amelia, Olivia, Charlotte and Kira. Her boy list also had five names, which were Daniel, Oliver, Sebastian, Aiden and Noah.

Spencer has been skipping around the house the last few days, excited about his birthday and his graduation to sixth grade. Emily was happy for her little brother graduating from one grade to another, but sometimes having a genius for a brother could be a little bit much. It just made her feel so average.

Penelope was very excited for the father-daughter dance. She could hardly contain her excitement. It was the first father-daughter dance that she would ever go to, and hopefully the first of many. Jennifer was excited about the father-daughter dance too, but she was more excited about being an auntie. Jennifer loved babies and she knew that someday when she was married, she would also be a mother and have lots of kids.

Truthfully, Emily was a little jealous of her sisters. Her biological father, as well as her mother, had always worked a lot and he would promise to take her to the father-dance when it was coming up, but at the last minute he would tell her 'Oh I'm sorry, baby girl, Daddy can't go. I have to work'. And Emily would be heartbroken.

And Derek was just glad to not have to keep the secret of Emily being pregnant from his younger siblings anymore. He loves Emily, but he hates secrets. Especially since his birth mother had kept so many secrets from him. She kept her feelings from him after his father was killed. He knew that she thought that he wouldn't be able to handle it, but he could because he was feeling it too. He had been in the car when his father was shot. He saw what happened. The only thing that he couldn't figure out, even to this day, was why the man who shot his father didn't shoot him too. Why did the guy leave a witness?

David had wanted Emily out of the house for a reason that was unknown to the teen. Emily found it suspicious, but she also still didn't know how Penelope felt about being an auntie in a few months, so she decided to go for a walk with her little sister so they could have some one-on-one time, but then Spencer had insisted on going too. David tried to convince the boy that he needed him at home for some 'thing', but after pleaded and begging, Emily caved and finally just told David that it was fine if Spencer joined her and Penelope.

Spencer wasn't too much of a nuisance on the walk since he spent the entire time a few feet ahead of his older sisters, skipping and telling everyone that his birthday was in a couple days. As long as Emily was still able to see Spencer, she didn't care much that he was ahead of her because it allowed her to talk with Penelope.

"So Monkey, you've had a few weeks to think. How do you feel about being an auntie?"

Penelope shrugged, "I don't really know. Maybe I'll feel different when they are born."

"Okay. That's alright."

"Can I suggest names?"

Emily smiled, "Of course."

Penelope already knew that Emily was having a girl and a boy.

"Well how about Grace for the girl."

"That's your middle name."

Penelope nodded, "I know." Then she added, "And for boy, I like August."

"August." Emily repeated

"And we can call him Auggie."

Emily laughed slightly, "Yeah." She looked away and her smile turned into a frown, memories flashing through her mind.

Penelope grabbed Emily's hand, "What's wrong, Emmy?"

"Nothing. August was just the name of a boy who hurt me.

"Oh. Sorry."

Emily shook her head, looking at her sister, "It's okay. You didn't know. I don't know why I'm still bothered by it. It was a long time ago."

"Memories are hard to shake." Penelope told her sister, sounding much older than her nine years of age.

Emily nodded, "Yeah. That's true, but we have to remember that we're save now. No one will ever hurt us again. And if anyone tries Papà will kill them."

Penelope smiled as she giggled, "I know." She turned to see how far Spencer was ahead of them.

"Yeah. We should run and catch up with Spence."

"Hey Spencie, wait up!" Penelope called after her little brother as she and Emily ran to catch up with him, while the two sisters were still holding hands.

Emily and Penelope caught up with Spencer and then they turned around and started to head back home.

Upon walking in the front door, Emily saw a flash of lights which was the lights turning back on, and then heard a yell of 'surprise!'. She saw her family jumping up and balloons and streamers had been hung in the living room.

"What's this?" Emily asked

"This is your baby shower." David told his daughter

Emily smiled, feeling so loved. She knew she was loved, but sometimes she forgot.

"Thank you, Papà." Emily replied as she hugged him

David hugged his daughter back, "It was nothing. It was actually Derek's idea."

Emily walked over to Derek and hugged him, "Thank you."

"I love you, E." Derek said as he hugged his older sister.

"I love you too, D."

In this moment, Emily finally understood why she had suffered so much in the past. It was so she could truly appreciate the moments like these. It was so she could truly appreciate her family and never take them for granted, because just as her biological parents left her, everything she loves and holds dear could be taken away in the snap of a finger.

"In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present." -Francis Bacon

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Emily's feelings of jealousy and never having gone to a father-daughter dance is actually my feelings. My dad never took me to a father-daughter dance.


	15. Dances and Girls

"Behind every great daughter is a truly amazing dad." -Anonymous

David was getting all dressed up in his suit, while Emily was helping Jennifer and Penelope by putting a little bit of makeup on them. It wasn't much, just a little bit of blush, eye shadow and a lip gloss.

Penelope was dressed in a hot pink dress with a giant bow in the front around the waist, a gem in the middle of the bow. The dress had a knee length poofy, ruffle layer skirt. Jennifer's dress was royal blue with a white overlaid lace bodice and a floor length poofy tulle skirt.

David was waiting in the living room when Emily came out of the bathroom, he looked over and saw his oldest daughter but not Jennifer or Penelope. He wondered what was going on, but then figured that the twins wants to make an entrance when he heard Emily's announcement.

"I am proud to present Princess Jennifer and Princess Penelope." Emily announced and then the twins came out of the bathroom, stepping in front of Emily.

"Wow. You look beautiful girls." David said as he thought, 'They are not dating until they are forty.'

Penelope smiled, "Thanks Papá."

"Yeah. Thanks Papá." Jennifer added

David nodded, "So...are we ready to go?"

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed excitedly

David left for the father-daughter dance with the twins, Spencer was in his room reading, so that just left Derek and Emily out in the living room. Derek seemed to be staring at his phone intently.

"Everything alright, D?" Emily asked as she sat down, unable to stand anymore.

"I..uh...I like this girl and I got her number, told her I'd text her, but I don't know what to say to her." Derek explained, "I've have crushes before, but...this girl...I really like this girl. I need some advice, Em."

Emily smiled, "Aw...Derek's in love."

"Stop it, Emily. I'm serious." Derek replied as he threw a pillow at his sister

"Okay chill. What would you like to say to her?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't want to screw up."

"The best thing to do is speak from the heart. Words that come from the heart are always the most meaningful. If she's a girl with any kind of self-respect, she will appreciate the sincerity and honesty."

Derek smiled, "Thanks Em."

"No problem. Now what's this girl's name?"

"Savannah. Her name is Savannah." Derek responded

Meanwhile at the father-daughter dance, David is dancing with both Jennifer and Penelope. The twins are blonde haired and blue eyed. David is Italian with brown eyes. They look absolutely nothing alike.

"Why are you raising kids that don't look like you? Why did you adopt nine year old twins? Don't they have problems?" Another father asked David, "Didn't you want a baby? Italian baby who would look like you?"

David glared at the man, "Look man, I don't know what you're problem is, but I don't appreciate you asking me these questions in front of my daughters. I don't care that they don't look like me or that they aren't babies. They are my daughters. I love them for who they are. And all kids have problems just like any adult does." He led his daughters away from that man, so they could dance somewhere else. He sighed, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, my princesses."

"It's okay, Papá. We know that you love us." Penelope replied

"Yeah." Jennifer agreed, "You love us and we love you. What that guy said doesn't matter to us. You matter to us, Papá. Plus we have heard way worse from our former foster parents and siblings."

David smiled, "Oh, I love you girls so much."

"We love you too, Papá." The twins replied

Back at home with Derek and Emily. Derek had texted the girl and was waiting for a response. He looked over at Emily to find her with her hand resting on her stomach.

"Everything alright?"

Emily forced a smile, "Yeah."

"No, you're not. What is it?"

"Just scared about becoming a mother in a few months."

Derek took Emily's free hand, "Hey. You are going to be a great mother. Those babies are lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

"So do you have any names picked?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah. I talked with Aaron. We both like Noah Aiden for the boy, but can't decide for the girl. I like Kira Lucille. He likes Keira Jane." She spelled Kira the way she likes it and then the way that Aaron likes it.

"You'll figure it out it out."

Emily snickered, "Yeah. I'm gonna win. I'm the one carrying and delivering the babies. Plus I hate the name Jane."

"Why?"

Emily sighed, "It's the girl version of my dad's name...John. Well he was born Jan, but he changed it to John when he moved to the states."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Why don't you tell Aaron that? I'm sure he'll understand."

"I don't like talking about my dad. He never had time for me as a kid. He was always too busy working."

Derek looked into Emily's eyes, "Then tell Aaron. He's going to understand."

Emily took a breath, "You're right, D. Thanks. I will."

"That's what brothers are for."

Emily laughed, "Are you sure that you're younger?"

"It's what my birth certificate says so we'll just go with that. But emotional I think we are about the same age. It's just that some people have more intelligent in other areas."

"I also think that hindsight is twenty-twenty. You have a different perspective than I do."

"Trust yourself. You know more than you think you do." -Benjamin Spock

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Babies and Life After

Aaron was headed to Emily's house. She had texted him that they needed to talk in person, and she was right. They had a lot to talk about. The babies would be born in about three months and they lived in different houses. How were they going to make that work? Given that they are both seventeen years old right now it's not like they can get their own place. Plus it was good that she had texted him, because Aaron had been about to text her. He has some things for her...for the babies, and he wanted to know when he could bring the stuff over.

Aaron hasn't met David yet and he isn't sure why Emily is keeping him from meeting her dad. Especially since they are about to be parents, but that's not really his place. His job is to be there for his girlfriend, support her in their relationship and through her pregnancy.

Aaron arrived at Emily's house. Standing outside of the front door, he knocks on it and waits for an answer. He's expecting Emily to answer the door, but instead it's an older Italian looking man.

"Oh...uh I'm here to see Emily." Aaron stuttered out, realizing that the man who had opened the door is Emily's father David, "I'm Aaron."

"So you're Aaron. You're the boy who knocked my daughter up." David retorted

Aaron nodded guiltily, "Yeah. I guess I am. Look, I just need to see Emily. She texted me and told me to come over so we could talk in person. Plus I have a few things in my car for my son and daughter, so please just let me in."

David stepped aside, "You can sit in the living room while I go get my daughter."

Aaron walked in and awkwardly sat down in the living room. Derek took Penelope and Spencer to the library, and Jennifer is at a friend's house.

Emily entered the living room, smiled at Aaron and then turned around to her lurking father.

"Um Papá, can Aaron and I have a little privacy?" Emily asked, "Please."

"I'll be in my office if you need me."

Emily rolled her eyes. When David was gone, she looked back at Aaron, "Sorry about my dad."

"It's fine. He's protective of you. I can understand that. I'm already protective of the twins." Aaron informed

Emily smiled and kissed Aaron before they both sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about first?" Aaron inquired

"We need to discuss the name of our daughter." Emily explained, "I like Kira Lucille, but you like Keira Jane. So we need to decide on spelling and middle name."

Aaron nodded, "Okay. Well why do you like the spelling Kira and why do you like the name of Lucille?"

"When I was five years old, I had a babysitter who was like a big sister to me. Her name was Lucille."

"Was?"

Emily took a breath, "She...um...she died when I was seven a couple months before I moved. There was a puppy in the middle of the road and I ran out to save it so it wouldn't get hit by a car...a car came and Lucille pushed me and the puppy out of the way. She saved me, but it cost her, her life."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I guess Lucille it is." Aaron replied, "The only question now is, is it Kira or Keira?"

"The 'e' looks weird to me, but if you want to spell it Keira then that's fine with me."

Aaron shook his head, "No. I choose the boy's name. You can have this one. You are the one pushing them out after all."

"Okay. Now what about the fact that we are living in different houses. We can't sign a lease for an apartment without an adult and I doubt my dad is going to let me move out to live in an apartment with you."

"Yeah and living at my house it's a very good idea. My dad isn't like yours. He's abusive. Hits me sometimes." Aaron disclosed

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh wow, I'm sorry. I know what that's like, but not by my own biological father."

Aaron waved it off, "It's fine. Let's just get back to talking about our little family."

"Our family." Emily repeated, "I like the sound of that."

Aaron smiled, "Me too."

"You know, we have a guest bedroom. Maybe my dad would let you rent it." Emily suggested. She knew that Aaron wouldn't want to be a leech and just live there for free, even though if David said yes he probably wouldn't charge much rent anyways.

"Hmm...I don't know." Aaron uttered. He couldn't imagine leaving his little brother alone to face his father's wrath.

Emily studied her boyfriend's tortured face, "What is it, Aaron?"

"My brother...Sean. He's six, the same as your brother Spencer. And I just..." He shook his head, "I can't leave him alone with my father."

"What about your mother?"

"She took off when Sean was two."

Emily scratched her head, "Okay well in a year you can file for custody if you want. Or you can just take him and we can move somewhere with him and the twins, not telling your father where we are going."

Aaron shook his head, "I'd rather do things right, but what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"We could share custody. Or I could talk to my dad about you quasi renting the room. You would only pay on the nights you stay there and I'm sure you could bring your brother. It would be good for Spence to have someone his age to hang out with. He's not too popular at school."

"I think that might actually work. I've stayed at friend's house for a week with Sean before my father even realised that we were gone."

Emily nodded, "So it's settled then. I'll talk to my dad."

Aaron checked his watch, "I have to get Sean from his friend's birthday, but I have somethings for the twins in my car. If you'd follow me to the car, you can get it."

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to be late picking up your brother."

"The life in front of you is far more important than the life behind you." -Joel Osteen

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
